Izzy Swan
by superZODAMnova
Summary: Isabella - or Izzy Swan - always act like a boy, dress like a boy, even want to be a boy. How will Edward change her? Why she acts like that? Suck at the summary. AND bad reputation in English. E/B. RATED M.
1. First day

"Damn stupid alarm!" I muttered when my alarm 'singing' loudly. I tried to snooze it, but it won't 'shut up'. So I throw it to the wall. "Shut UP!"

But instead hitting the wall, it hits my father's stomach. I gasped "God, Dad, I am so sorry..." "Nah, Izzy, I'm alright. Now get up and eat your breakfast. And sorry, I have to work early... you don't mind, right?" He gave me an apologized look.

"No, Dad. I'm fine. Are you going now?" I tried to get up from my warm, comfy bed. "Yeah. Now, I made your breakfast. It's on the kitchen... well, I'm off." When I heard his footsteps and his cruiser leave our house, I go to the kitchen, and eat my cereal.

Now I remember, this is my first day at high school. I was lived with my grandmother, Isadora, at Phoenix, Arizona. But I think it's not fair for my father to rarely spend time with his daughter. So, I decided to stay with my father at this small town called Forks. I moved from my previous high school at Phoenix to Forks High. It's not hard for me to say goodbye to my previous life, except for the sun and my grandmother.

I look at myself at the mirror on the bathroom. I saw a seventeen years old girl with her brunette hair been cut like a boy. Her brown eyes, even her faces look serious. It always likes that. Truly, I look like a boy more than a girl.

I smiled when I remember my first day at Junior High School, the teachers and student thought I'm a boy. I really freaking them out when my grandma told them I'm a girl. Oh, their faces were priceless!

Since then, I started to act like a boy. I cut my hair, and made my voice huskier. I took basketball and football lessons instead something like ballet and drama, but still learn how to cook so my grandma wouldn't too panic that I'm gonna be too boyish. Dad said he didn't care about my weird behaviour, and I'm still his dearest little Isabella to him.

I wear a black T-Shirt under my jacket and my jeans. I grab my keys and drove silently to my new school. I get a second-handed Audi from Deputy Clark, not too old, but still, not one of those shiny cars you see at TV.

I arrived early, so I can freely park my car and go to the office. There I met a red haired woman, stared at me. "How can I help you, mister...?" I smiled; I knew she'll say that. "Um, actually it's Miss Isabella Swan. But I prefer Izzy. I'm the new student here..." Her faces... ha! So priceless! I want to laugh at her. "Oh, um... Miss Swan! Yes, um... here's your school map and schedule." She handed me two pieces of paper. "Have a good day..." I let out my laugh after I walked out from the office.

So, let see here... I got math first. Wow, good subject to start a day. I tried to find my way to the class, when a blond girl approaching me. "Hey, my name's Jessica. But you can call me Jess." Ha ha, guess she think I'm a boy too. "Well, hello then. Mine's Izzy." I hope my short answer could make her leave me. I'm wrong then. "Nice to meet you. I've Math now, what's yours?" No. Way. "Um... Math?" She looks happy to hear my answer. "Well then, why don't we walk together?!" She grabbed my hand, and we both walk to our class with only an inch between us.

"Hey, Mr. Varner! This is Izzy, he's the new student." She winks her eyes. Whoa, is she trying to flirt with me?! "Hmm, but I think the new student should be a girl?" Mr. Varner stared at me, from the toes to my head.

"I am a girl, Mr. Varner. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Izzy, if you don't mind." Another priceless face! If Mr. Varner gave me a shocked look, then Jess gave me a really shocked look plus big eyes. I just turn around and take a seat on the back row. I watched as the room filled with students, and listen to the lecture. Boring!

I walked alone to my next class. Maybe Jess to shocked, or ashamed to walk with me. I get the same reaction in my other classes. Fortunately, a kind girl named Angela offer me to walk together to the cafeteria. She asked about Phoenix a little, and then she told me about her family, about her brothers and her parents, her life and about this town. I just need fifteen minutes to like her.

We sit on her table and introduced me to her friends. I saw Jess with her friend in the middle. Looks like they're already recover from the shock waves. I don't eat much, just an apple and lemonade. I eat my lunch quietly while everyone around me already start conversations.

I looked around the cafeteria. It's not as big as the one in my previous school. But I think I like it better here.

It's getting crowded here. I quickly finished my lunch, and prepared for my next class.

"Hey, um... I think I need to talk to my biology teacher now. See you later." Without looking whose response me, I go to my next class. I almost fell of when I hit something... a stone? "What the..." Strong arms hold my body before I hit the floor. Well, strong cold like a stone arms.

Then I saw him. His face... I think I just saw Apollo himself. His bronze hair, his dark eyes... that full with... hunger? I release myself from his grip. "Sorry." I muttered before continued my pace.

I'm the first one who arrived at the class. I choose a seat and listened to my iPod while waiting for the others. But my mind drifting to my little accident. I remember is face, when I said his eyes full of hunger, I mean like I'm something to _eat_. Whoa, creepy.

I ignored the other


	2. What the?

**Hiya! First I want to thank Vamp4475; you're the first one who gave me a review. Now, since I didn't wrote any Author's Note in the First Chapter, So sorry, I forgot it! (.........) Here's chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer**: **Emmet**: "Little human thinks she own Twilight Saga!"

**Me**: "No, I'm not! If I own Twilight Saga, It'll never be a Best Seller!"

Mika 'Love Today', Enya 'Caribbean Blue', Phil Collins 'True Colors'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't met or saw Mr. God-like for weeks after that 'incident' at Biology. Well, that's a good thing, because if I met him, I'm going to interrogate him, or make him regret for his 'freaking action'... but I don't know, he's way too cute to be punched.

Okay... those last words are really not me. Me? The one who always said 'who cares!' to the boys? The one who always think that boys are just some glitter that God's added to spark up our life, now, why in the world I could said something like that?!

So, back to the topics, I've never see him again after that day, tough his siblings are still come to school. They sit on the corner of cafeteria, away from the others. I've already known the pixie girl, Alice Cullen. We met in my Trig class. She's... kind. First, I thought she is a hyperactive girl, then I find out that she is hyperactive and a shopaholic.

For the others, I knew them from Jessica and Angela. The one who always with Alice, that's Jasper Hale. If Edward's The Apollo, then Jasper's twin, Rosalie Hale is the Aphrodite. All I know about Emmet is that he's a funny guy. A giant funny guy.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, are their foster parents. They must be so rich knew it from their cars and clothes. Life is sooo unfair. Why they can be charming and rich in the same time?

* * *

I entered the Cafeteria with Angela – Jess felt sick after her date with Mike. Nope, no signs of him. I drink my lemonade, when I noticed a blond girl – Not Jess – staring at me. I winked my eyes to her; maybe she's the only one left who didn't know about my real gender, yet.

Then I realized that when I winked my eyes, I accidentally made her _fall in love_ to me!

I was walking to my next, just came back from the toilet, when this obvious girl finally talk to me. "Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory. You must be the new student, right?" I nodded in return. "Well, why don't we talk for a while? Come with me, I know a place." No way. I need to tell this girl the truth before she does something stupid.

"Um...Lauren, actually..." she stopped us somewhere on the still corner of the school. "What the hell are we doing here?" She stared at me with her now darkened eyes, fill with..._lust_?!

Oh no, no, no, no, NO! I. Will. Never. Kiss. A. Girl! "Lauren, please. Listen I'm a..." Suddenly she kissed me... OMG! I just kissed a girl?! I tried to push her body, but the effects were backward. She hugs me tightly, I can't think about anything else except _'STOP HER!'_

And the only way left is... I slap her. Not really hard, but enough to stop her. Her eyes still full of lust.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I scream to her. She took a step closer. "I just want to claimed you as mine, before the other girls to that..." she giggled. "Well, I am lucky. I just skipped for two weeks because that damn fever, and now I get a hot boy for me." She giggled again. Okay, that's it!

"You're stupid Mallory! I'll never, ever be your boyfriend!" She raised her one eyebrow, "And why I can't be your girlfriend?" Now, I'm the one who laughed. "I can be your girlfriend, but not boyfriend..." I grab my bag from the floor. "Because... I'm a girl." Her shock face even looked better than any other kids. I laughed again, and headed to my class. "Cheerio!"

* * *

I can't believe this. I just kissed a girl?! No, a girl just kissed me. I am a tomboy girl, but I'm not a lesbian.

I scream to my pillow, tried to release my frustration. "Bells, I'm home!" Charlie called me from downstairs. Shit! I forgot to make our dinner. "Coming dad!" I ran to the kitchen, and start to make sandwiches. "Sorry dad, I forgot to make your dinner." He sits on the sofa, always watching that Sports Channel. "Nah, Bells. I'm alright. We can order a pizza if you want."

You think I can't cook, right? Maybe I'm a tomboy, but that's not mean I can't cook. Grandma teaches me since I'm twelve. She said it's another proof that I'm a girl, and it reminds her of my mom.

Yeah, my mom died when I was 3 years old. Charlie and Grandma said that people find her body near the woods, she loves hiking. When I'm older, around twelve, I found some articles on Charlie's room, about mom. It said that they found her body near the woods, yes. But they found no blood, even a drop, left in her body. Like someone – or something – drained her blood.

We never talk about it; it's a sensitive topic for us. The last time I talk about her was with my grandma, and when I said mom's name 'Renee', she cried. Lesson no.1; never said mom's name in front of her.

We eat in silence. Then an idea popped up in my head, why I didn't ask him.

"Dad, do you know about the Cullen?" Of course he is. "Of course. They move here about a year ago. Why?" He looks suspicious. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Except the fact that they're never sitting with the other kids."

"Well, maybe they're feeling more comfortable when they sit with their own family. I never have problem with them, they're good kids." Wow, good kids? I prefer mysterious, creepy kids. "Whatever." I said.

Tomorrow, I'll find out more.

* * *

**Review, I only got 2 for chapter 1! .Rude!**


	3. Questions

**Now, I can say I'm proud to myself. I made this chapter in the middle of my parent's WW10. But I think I've made some mistakes while writing this, so, sorry!**

**Disclaimer**: **Me : **"!"

**Edward:** "What? Can you repeat that again?"

**Me:** "...Me!"

* * *

"_Come on, Bella. Let's do that again!" Lauren said with husky voices. Her hands all over my body. _

"_GO AWAY YOU..." I stopped when I saw Edward behind her. He groaned to Lauren."Let her go!" _

_Oooh, my angel! He came back for me? I watch him slaps Lauren, then he hugs me. "You're safe now, Bella..."................. _

* * *

I woke up, once again because my alarm. But I didn't angry to it. It was saving me from my ridiculous dream. I jerked up. That was the craziest dream in my whole life, first place! .shocked.

Okay Izz... take a breath, close your eyes. It was just a dream. Calm yourself. Relax...

Okay, I'm alright. I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom. Feeling the warm water flow down on my bare skin, I tried to think clearly. I remember how he said my name with his velvety voice... he called me _Bella_... it's been so long since someone called me with that name. How it feels when he hugs me, took me in his embrace...

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I only met him one time and now I'm... _fall in love_ with him? Damn, I even never talked to him, yet. This is... insane! Me, Isabella – Izzy – Swan, fall in love with _Edward Freaking Cullen?_

I go to my car and sped up to the school. I parked my car and gathered my stuff, took out my iPod, and noticed the Silver Volvo that had been parked right beside my car. I groaned. I ignored Mike's smile and Lauren suddenly pale face as I walked to my class.

* * *

Biology time. Nothing special or I think it was. Because when I walked in to the class.... BOOM! There he is, sits right beside my seat. This is going to be a looong time.

Ignore him, I sit down and took out my notebook, drawing a dying boy (him) with an arrow stuck on his head, and a boyish girl with a bow, I added a 'YAAAY!' beside her. If only I can do that now....

"Hello?" My body tensed. I turn my head to him. God, those golden eyes... "My name's Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan." No, I'm Nicole Kidman; of course I am Bella Swan! I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, nice to meet you. By the way, I prefer Izzy or Izz." I answered coldly, hoping he'll stay quiet after that, but I'm failed. And Mr. Banner doesn't help, he suddenly felt sick. So he wants us to wait in the classroom until he's back. Pfft!

"So, _Izzy_? Why you prefer Izzy? I think Bella is not a bad name." So what?! "So you prefer _Eddie_ than Edward?" I raised one eyebrow, "'Kay, _Eddie_, It's up to me about what name I choose. Now, I choose Izzy. Got it?!" I concentrated again to my picture, added a bomb under the boy's body.

Peace, just for five minutes before he talks, or asks again. "Is it because you're a tomboy girl?" Grrh! Can someone please make him stop?! "Now, Edward does it matter to you if the others called me Isa or Marie or Isabella? No? Right! So why you keep asking me those question?"

He looks hesitated for a sec. "I just want to make a conversation, and I think your unique name was an interesting topic... I'm wrong thought." He chuckled a little. He wants a conversation... He wants to talk to me? I felt bit guilt. "Then choose the other topics, I think you had plenty in your heads..." I leaned back to my chair, and bravely face him.

"Well then, why'd you move to Forks?" First question. Hmm, how will I answer that? "Nothing, I'm just think it's not fair for my father to rarely spend time with his daughter. So, I decided to stay with him." Question number two, "Where you lived before moving here?" I'm getting bored. "With my grandma, of course, at Phoenix." Boring, boring, boring... "Where's your mother?"

Ah, one simple question – one simple sensitive question for me. "Accident. She was hiking that day, and the next day, they found her dry-body near the woods." I really don't want to talk about this. But he looks interested now. "'Dry-Body?'" His eyes full of curiosity "You mean like..." "There were no bloods left in her body." I answered quickly. "But..." I cut him off. "Can we talk about something else?" I hide my suddenly-with tears- eyes from his. I'm such a cry baby.

He knows it, I think. "Okay..." Third question. "Why'd you act like a boy?" I wiped my tears, automatically. "I don't know. Its fun and I already used to it." He raised his eyebrow. "Used to it? How long...?" How long since I became a 'boy'? "Mmm, since I was in high school." He chuckled again. "Wow, pretty long too!"

"Okay, stop! You asked me too much. Now's my turn!" I turned my brain, what's –no- what are my questions... "Mmm, what happen to your real parent?" He smiled a really cute smile. "They died, long time ago." Silence... "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask about it." "No, its okay, I'm used to it. And I have Carlisle and Esme... and my siblings, now."

"Okay then..."

!

Stupid damn bells!

He stands up and took his bag. "Good to know you, Izzy, finally." From how he hesitated for a while, I think he wants to say more. But times are cruel, you know.

"Bye Izz." And he walked out the class.

I blushed, deep crimson. Just like Mount Vesuvius lava, living lava. . talk. To. Him!

* * *

**Dear friends, I only ask some review.**


	4. I'm a Hero!

**Rated M for language. I want to thank Ms. 'Wonderful' Rodriguez for Beta-ing this story and her ideas. I want to thank my parent, I want to thank …. Okay that's enough. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie ! **

I was laying down on my bed in my bedroom, with the same god damn words bouncing inside my head. _I. Just. Talked. To. Him! _

I repeated his name over and over again, _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward fuckin perfect Cullen_. His perfect face, his lips, his eyes, his body, his hair, and his...What the... UGH I DID IT…_AGAIN_!

I stared at myself back at the mirror, seeing my shocked face. I shook my thought out of my head. "Okay Iz, wake up now!" This is completely insane. I've never ever fall in love before. No way. I hug my pillow tightly to my chest. He's way too perfect for me anyways. I'm nothing compared to him. He needs some feminine, perfect, beautiful girl who can stand proudly besides him without feeling subconscious. Seriously, that girl is really not me.

I've always been the anti-social tomboy. You can count my friends with your fingers (Okay, if you don't understand what I mean… see you below!)_**. **_Girls called me a freak and don't care how much I tried to be a boy, and I can't denied my true gender, I am a…_girl_. 'Boys don't play with girls' that's what the guys say to me.

I hate girls; the only things in their heads are shopping, gossiping, parties, fashion and boys. I always am being alone. And I can't say I prefer boys; they cheat on their girlfriend, think the world goes around them and all that shit. I want to be...different. Heck I am different, I'm a freakin' tomboy.

I stood up and threw my pillow at the wall. _I hate my life! _I want to be the strong, independent one! I want to be different, so people finally recognize me...

Before I turned to this 'Izzy', I'm just a plain girl with long brown hair and eyes... and pale skin, named Bella Swan. I was the typical shy and clumsy girl except I blush more than normal people. So I took Yoga, Basketball, swimming well…I took everything until I was changed and left the 'old' Bella behind. Though I still cook, thanks to my grandma, she always said that everyone needs to know how to cook.

Another reason why I changed was because…I want to know much more about my mom's 'case'. There's something really strange about her body and I want to find out more. Of course I can't tell Charlie and grandma what I am doing. I've searched everything that related with her 'case', and – bada bing bada bong – I found some similar cases like hers; they were found just like her: not a single drop of blood in their bodies. And I swear that I will find out more, so I knew that my 'old' me can't do these kinds of things. Investigate and such…so I'm like, I think, an ace detective now, right? Good luck Nancy Drew cause here comes Izzy Swan!

* * *

"Can I have your attention Ms. Swan?" I looked up from my phone to meet the pair of Mr. Carson's cold black eyes. He already repeated those words twice to me. "Uh, sorry Mr. Carson..." Humph! 'Concentrate'. 'Focus.' Ha what a joke, has she ever heard one of her lectures?

I looked up at the board and saw all the numbers were dancing together on the white board with Mika's _We Are Golden _as soundtrack...Whoops, there goes one of my wild imaginations again. I can never stay concentrated for very long. I crossed my fingers under the desk and hoped the bell will ring…_Five... Four... Three... Two... One.... _

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"_YES!" _I hissed under my breath, I gathered my things and run to my English class, leaving those dancing numbers behind.

In English class we talked about Austen's _Pride and Prejudice. _I guess you can say its okay. It was way better than those tons of numbers that's for damn sure. Ha-ha, but during the lesson I truly I don't listen to Mrs. Chalk's lectures, I just played 'Word Mole' on my phone the whole damn time.

"Okay guys, see you next week. And don't forget about our exam!" What, exam?! I didn't make any notes from this lesson! Shit! Well no need to talk to Mrs. Chalk, I'll just borrow Angela's notebook.

When I stepped out of the class room I looked for her everywhere, the cafeteria, the girl's bathroom, the library, the parking lot, and I came up with zero. Nada, nothing! Where is she?

I was walking in the hallways looking for her still and I saw Eric Yorkie, one of her friends, walking by as well. "Hey, Yorkie! Did you see Angela? I search her everywhere but..." I started but slowly got off tract as he got pale face and panic grew in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, "You know something, don't you?" His expression grew more panic.

"W-what? No, I have n-no idea where she is!" He stuttered. "Sorry Iz, I really need to go now."

He was about to run but I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall before he could get away. "Where is she?!" I hissed in his face. "Tell me now or so help me I will make sure you will _never_ have kids in the future!"

His face grew paler, "Alright, alright! I'll talk!" He took a deep breath before he continued. "Lauren and her clones__wanted to talk to her, I think. They were at the corner behind the cafeteria that was the last time I saw them. I swear."

I let go of his collar, which made him fall on his ass, and I ran to the cafeteria. If they hurt Angela in any way I'll rip their tongues out!

I opened the double doors that lead inside the cafeteria and saw Angela, she was standing still in the corner of the room, like Yorkie said, but Lauren and her copycat clones were all around her. I began walking towards them and I could feel the eyes of the student body on me but I pay any attention to them. I just kept on walking until I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Now, Angela. You know what was your fault right?" Lauren sneered at Angela with her screeching voice. Angela whimpered and back up to the wall a little, the clones chuckled at her reaction. Lauren slapped Angela when she didn't answer and I winced when she quietly screamed. How can anyone just sit and eat when this is happening right in front of them?

"You knew I was dating Ben Cheney right? And now we broke up because of you! I knew he's attracted to you!" Lauren pushed her shoulder roughly. "This is your entire fault!" That's it! I can't stay not doing anything while my best friend cries.

I ran to her and push her back hard. "YOU SLUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I helped Angela backs on her feet. She's shivered and cold. I turn back to face Lauren's confused face. "What the...?" I ignore her friends. "You! Go now before I slap your face as hard as I can!" I said in dark voice. "And if you dare to even touch her again. I swear you'll get my revenge!" I tried to control my anger.

She stands still for a sec. Then whispered "Let's go!" to her friends. After they left, I helped Angela back to the empty cafeteria.

"Izzy, thank you very much. I don't know what am I going to do if didn't come..." I hug her. "Shh, it's alright. What happen?" She sobbed a little.

"Lauren thinks I wooed Ben so he broke up with her." She hides her face from me. "But I'm not! We're just friend, I swear..." Her body shivered again, I rubbed her back. "I know. She's a slut. Ben just realized what kind of woman she's, finally."

I stayed with her for fifteen minutes. After she wiped her tears and gave me her beautiful smile, I go to my own car, thinking of what had happen. I'm proud of myself. Before, I had always been rescued or helped by someone, but not this time... this time I saved someone, I saved my friend. I smiled happily.

* * *

"I'm home!" Charlie said from the living room. I already made Swedish turkey burgers for our dinner. Well, it tastes good... I think.

Charlie must have been very hungry; I can hear his stomach growled. "Dinner's ready!" I shout, before he could turn on the TV. He sits on the chair, I saw his tired face. "What's wrong dad? Did something happen?" He left with bright face like usual this morning. Wonder what had happen to him…

"Nothing. I'm tired, that's all…" He bites his burger, before continued. "They found a human corpse in the woods this afternoon. It looks like he was died at the morning." I looked at him with suspicion. "What happen to his body?"

He added some ketchup to his burger. "…No blood left in his body." I put down my dinner. No blood… left? The same case with what happened to mom. I wonder…

"Don't worry Izz. We'll find out what happen soon." He smiled and finishes his dinner. I nodded and smiled back weakly. Another case… and I'm worried about my dad's safety too.

Aaah! Finally! For that 'count with fingers' problem… maybe just in Indonesia, but we use it to describe that we only have few friends, you can count them with your fingers, they never reach 10!

Oh, and for anyone who has read 'Lullaby for Bella', let me know if you want me to continue it… Okay…

**REVIEW. PLEASE!!!! o!**


	5. Port Angeles 1

**Thank you so much Alyssa (Vamp4475) for Beta-ing this story and her ideas! **

**lozzy035 , EZ , COOKIE CAKE , Hyper Kid007 and crazycharl thank you! **

**Disclaimer: …**

"_Sense and Sensibility_ was first published in 1811; sixteen years after Jane Austen began the first draft, titled 'Elinor and Marianne.' Financed by Austen's brother and attributed only to 'A Lady,' it was the first of her novels to be put into print…" I silently banged my head on the desk as Mrs. Chalk just went on and on.

Mrs. Chalk just continues with her lectures about Austen's Sense and Sensibility, nonstop, and if she doesn't stop soon I just might kill myself. This old woman is really an Austen's loyal fan. I remember our last class, just a week ago; she got pissed off when she heard one of Mike's jokes, something about a 'gay Mr. Darcy'.

Thank God she doesn't know I am reading _A Walk to Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks right now. She'll torture me endlessly if she did. She'll probably say I have no taste for the classics or some shit.

"…Elinor and Marianne, the Dashwood sisters and main characters of the novel, are introduced. The novel opens with a description of the line of inheritance of the Dashwood estate. Mr. John Dashwood, the half brother of the Dashwood sisters, is left controlling virtually the entire inheritance. He promises his father that he will take care of his half sisters…"

I didn't see her walk towards my direction, as I was lost in the story, the final page of the book, "…he pronounced us husband and wife. I kissed Jaime softly as my mother began to cry, then held Jamie's hand in mine." I about to cry but held my tears back. That was when Mrs. Chalk called on me.

"Can you put that in your bag, Miss Swan?" I froze in place, _Shit!_ I quickly put on my innocent face and turned to her while hiding my book under my desk.

"Put what away Mrs. Chalk?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not a fool Miss Swan. I know you're hiding _something _under there."

"Okay, okay!" I quickly put the novel into my bag and got out my notebook.

She nodded once. "Thank you. Now answer my question Miss Swan; when was the first time our Jane Austen published _Sense and Sensibility_?"

Fuck my life "Mmm… 18…09?" That was wrong and I knew it.

She smiled slyly, "You're lucky I'm in the good mood today, Miss Swan. She published it in 1811." With that, she walks back towards her desk in front of the class continuing on with her lecture on how 'good the plot is'. I rolled my eyes; at least I'm still alive. I sighed since I can't finish reading my book I might as well review my information I've got so far. I opened my notebook and turned to the page where the victim's information was at.

The victim's name was Ken Vaughan, 24 years old, healthy. There was no record of serious illness in his life. He loves hiking and hunting, could be why they found his body in the woods. Police labeled his death as an animal attack, I scoffed, animal attack my ass. There's no way this could be an animal attack.

Let's just say it was an animal attack, a snake couldn't kill him, and since when does a snake drain their prey's blood? Wait…drain? It couldn't be bats as well. So what could have killed him…or who? Dracula?

I was saved by the bell as Mrs. Chalks was giving me her death glare, when she caught me not listening to her lecture…again.

Should I visit his girlfriend, well…fiancée's house? It's in Port Angeles I just hope Charlie doesn't find out about my 'detective' game, he'll have a heart attack. Yeah, there are no secrets in Forks, but this is my only way to find out about how Mom really died.

"Hello? Izzy, are you alright?" I jumped, but then realized it was just Angela. I must have spaced out for a bit for her waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh hey Ang, yeah I'm doing fine." I walked towards our new table and sit on my chair. Since the 'Lauren Incident', we decided to not sit with them again during lunch.

She sighed "Okay then, can I ask you something?" I chew my sandwich, slowly, while staring at her curiously. She rarely asked me for anything.

She laughed at my face. "No, no, it's just... I think you need to refresh or something. You seemed so... _depressed _recently..." I raised an eyebrow. Me..._depressed?_ Well, I think 'stress' is the right word. I smiled knowing that Angela always very caring to her friends.

"Is that how I look like from the outside?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you look paler than usual. So..." she took a sip of her lemonade before continuing, "I _want _you to come with me and my twin brothers to La Push First beach, tomorrow."

I sighed heavily. "Look, Ang. I have to do…something tomorrow."

"No way! You are coming with us tomorrow. No exceptions. Okay?" She gave me her motherly-look as if I was her naughty daughter or something.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay,_ mom._ Tomorrow. Gotcha." I nodded my head in acknowledgement while taking a sip of my drink.

She silently clapped her hands. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" With that she got up to dump her tray and went to her next class.

I sank in my chair, sulking, I prefer to lock myself in my room so I can continue my investigation. Maybe Angela's right, I need a vacation. La Push First beach sounds nice, maybe I can think more clearly there. I sat up, grabbing my things and begin to walk towards my next class too, ignoring Lauren's death glare.

Friday is my favorite day; it's the last day we are in school. So I can do anything I want tonight, like researching, gaining more clues, and more information.

Now…what do I have next? Oh yeah, _Biology_. Great once again I have to sit next to that God-like freak boy. I entered the class and I felt his stare, watching me entering the room. I lifted my head and met his eyes, brown meeting dark-gold.

I avoided his gaze and made my way to sit beside him, ignoring him like usual, as I re-read my notebook; writing down all the possibilities of what could have happened under my gathered information. _Bats, snakes, maybe suicide..._

"What is that?" I heard a velvety voice asking me. I turn my head to look at him. His eyes piercing through me, my God.

"Nothing." I said quietly. _Nothing you could know or care about…_

"If it's nothing, then why do you look so concentrated on it?" Always so curious aren't ya Cullen?

"Oh is that so? Either way it's none of your business!" I turned to ignore him but of course instead ignoring me back, he turned his chair to face me.

"Maybe I can help you." I thought about it for a minute and I liked his idea, maybe he can help me.

"Okay, so you think you can help me?" I turned my chair so I can face him as well. "Then, tell me; what kind of animal, or some kind of creature, that will kill their prey by draining their blood dry?" His body suddenly froze next to me, what's wrong with him?

I could tell there was something wrong, his golden eyes turn darker within seconds and his friendly face turned cold. "Why are you asking?" I looked at my notebook again. Should I tell him? No, he'll think I'm insane, or… will he? No, I shouldn't tell him.

"No reason, just asking your opinion." I turned my chair away from him and went back to my uninterested facade again.

"No, there has to be a reason. Where did that question come from?" He pushed me to answer him.

I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. "How about 'it's none of your business, Cullen?'"

His eyes turned colder. "I'm warning you now; never ask that question to anyone. You'll get into trouble."

"This is none of your business, and I don't ask this question to just anyone! I only asked you because you asked me to!" I hissed at him. "Now, if you don't want to answer my question, it doesn't matter!" I faced my notebook again, using my hood as a curtain between us. I heard him trying to calm himself and we kept the silence for about ten minutes.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude but—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, it's me. I'm being rude to all of you. Maybe I'm just… _depressed_." Angela's right, I need a vacation. "So, I'm sorry." He smirked at his perfect crooked smile at me.

"Well then, sorry for not being a good lab partner." We laughed together and strangely it felt nice. It's weird, there's _something _about Edward that make me feel this way. Every time I looked at him, talk, or even see him, I feel this way.

"Okay kids, let's start!" We both jumped when Mr. Banner called everyone's attention. I turn my chair away from Edward again and tried to concentrate to Mr. Banner's lecture. It was not easy, with Edward staring at me so intensely during the whole lesson.

The bell rang saving me once again; I collected my books while grabbing my bag to dash out of the door, but before I could do so. I felt his cold hand grabbing my arm, pulling me back.

"Seriously Bella, whatever you are doing, stop it before something bad happens to you."

I turned my head and met his gaze. "I don't think I can. This is really important to me." I pull my hand from his. And began my way to the parking lot, _who does he think he is? And calling me 'Bella', my name is Izzy…so why didn't I correct him?_

"Hey Edward! Ready to go?" I heard someone, a girl, asking him in high, musical voice. I turn my head and saw a pixie with short black hair. From her golden eyes and pale-white skin, I know she was a Cullen. She looked at him and followed his gaze to me. "Oh! You must be Izzy Swan. I'm Alice Cullen." I nodded curtly and held out my hand to shake, she walked up to me, but instead of shaking my hand she hugged me tightly. I stiffened at the sudden contact and my eyes widened. Alice laughed at my reaction and let me go. "Sorry, you didn't mind right?"

Still in shock, I shook my head. "No, it's alright." I finally said and I held my bag in my hand and dashed out of the room before they could stop me again

"Okay, bye." I faintly heard when I was heading out of the room. I don't care if they think I'm rude, but damn…what a strange family.

Saturday morning, usually this would be a quiet and peaceful morning of me, but today... it's not.

The sound of my loyal yet annoying alarm clock broke my train of thought but, this time, I just press the snooze button. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking about hot to start the day. _Get up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, get dress, wait for Angela, go to La push…_ _and of course don't forget to bring my notebook! _

I got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to eat. Then I washed my washed my dishes and went upstairs to brush my teeth and put on my bikini on as well as my brown tank top and jean shorts. **(Links on my profile) **I put my hair in a pony tail and packed a backpack containing my notebook and some beach items as I waited for Angela to honk her horn. When she did I went downstairs and left Charlie a note saying I was at La Push with Angela and be back before dinner, I locked the front door and when I saw her she was waving her hand as I walked over to her car. When I got into her car, I noticed her twin brothers in the backseat.

"So these are your brothers?" I asked, while watching them fighting over a comic book.

"Yeah, Noah and Nathan. Don't worry, they always fight." I rolled my eyes and turned to her to start chatting on the way. When we arrived to the beach, we let the twin monsters run into the water as Angela and I sat on the blanket she brought over the sand. She was wearing a black and white checkered bikini with a pair of jean shorts as well but she had a white dress-style shirt. **(Links on my profile)**

We took off our clothes, taking as much sun as we could, and we talked about school, family and different variety of books. Then the twins came over and said that they wanted hot chocolates. So, Angela got up and left with them to get their drinks.

I pulled out my notebook. Last night I decided I would go to Ken Vaughan's fiancée's house tomorrow. I was startled when someone tapped my shoulder. "Bella?" I heard behind me.

I turn my head and face a boy with russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. "You're Bella, right?" Bella? Maybe he knew me long time ago.

"Yep that's me, but I prefer Izzy now."

I offered my hand and he shook it while he sat beside me and turned his body to face me. "So, you don't remember me?" I shook my head sadly but he just smiled, assuring me that it was ok that I didn't remember. "I'm Jacob Black, our dads are best friends. You know Billy Black?" Oh now I remember, he's Billy's son.

I return his smile, finally remembering. "Well, nice to meet you. I only knew he has two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca."

"Yeah, they're my sisters. So, what's that? You seem so concentrated before on that thing." He said while nodding towards my notebook.

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just my homework."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." He pleaded to me. I sighed, maybe _he_ can help me I mean, he's not Edward Cullen, but I swear he'll be the last one I will tell any of this.

"Okay," I turned my body more to face him, "you know about the police found a dead body near the woods?" He nodded. "Well, I want to know how he died. That's all." He smirked at me.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"About what?" he grabbed a pebble and threw it in the water.

"About our legends, I think you'll like it". I nodded for him to continue. "Well, our legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still." I stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt him. "There are stories of the Cold Ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

"Whoa, so your great-grandfather actually met one of them?" he nodded, and continued his story.

"You see, the Cold Ones are the natural enemies of the wolves—well, not wolves, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves. The Cold Ones are always a risk for humans to be around, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." A silence fell between us when he finished, and I used it to think about what he just told me.

He said 'this clan'. Does that mean that some still live here? "You said _'this clan,'_ are they still here? Do you know who they are?"

He raised his head and looked at me while nodding. "Yeah and I doubt you didn't know them too, they're quite famous in Forks."

"Who?" he looked away hesitating. "Come on, if this is a secret, I'll keep my mouth shut." I promised

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell anyone." I nodded and he sighed heavily. "Okay, you know that doctor's family, the very pale ones?." Huh? The Cullens?

"You mean, The Cullens? You got to be kidding me!" I almost shouted at him.

"Whoa, it's just an old legend." He said trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." I could feel the blush from the sudden heat on my cheeks.

He laughed loudly. "You know, this is the first time I saw a tomboy girl blushing." I blushed even more.

"So, this Cold Ones, what are they?" I said trying to distract him.

He answer me immediately. "You heard of them before, you just call them Vampires." Vampires, they drink blood…and Ken was drained completely…but could they really exist?

"Hey, Izzy!" Jake and I looked up to see Angela running towards us. "Who's he?" she asked with her eyes locked on Jacob's figure.

"Jacob this is Angela. Angela meet Jacob. He's Billy Black's son, my dad's best friend." They shook hands and said 'hello' to each other. I noticed she was alone and with her clothes back on, "Where are your brothers?"

Angela sighed, looking tired. "They're in the car, sleeping. I'm sorry, but I think we should go home now." I nodded while putting my tank top on.

"Thanks for the story Jake." I stood up, putting my shorts on and shook his hand. He smiled warmly in return. "You can come with Billy for dinner next time, or maybe we can hang out together." I offered.

"'Kay, see you later." He said waving at me.

I waved back as Angela and I walked together towards her car. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

I playfully punched her shoulder. "No you silly girl. I'll never have a boyfriend!" I said in disgust, she chuckled at my response and soon we were laughing.

When I got home, Charlie already ordered a pizza, so tonight I was free from cooking. I went upstairs to take another shower, to get the beach salt and sand off, and when I was finished, I locked myself in my room.

Now that I know there's something about the Cullens…but vampires? Come on, everyone will think I'm crazy. I bit on the end of my pencil, thinking. However if it was vampire that killed Ken Vaughan, I'm sure it wasn't one of the Cullens; it must have been another vampire.

I sighed in frustration as I closed my book, I got up and slumped into my bed going to sleep. If I don't then my head will exploded. I sighed and turned off the lights as I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked me when I told him I was spend my day outside. "You're not hiking are you?"

"No, dad. I'm going to Port Angeles." I answered him. There's no hiking for me ever since mom died. It's ridiculous in my opinion but I know it's for my sake. So I agreed with him when he told me.

"Port Angeles? You want a ride? I can..."

"No, dad, I am fine. I want to visit... an... old friend." I'm wasn't a good actress and I knew it. So I was surprise when Charlie believed me. He nodded and said 'have a nice day', as I walked out the door.

It took me an hour, or so, to reach Port Angeles, and thirty minutes for searching Camille Parr's house. When I got to her door, I take a deep breath and rang the bell. I waited for a few minutes but no o answer, I tried three more times before I started peeking through the window. No one was the living room, I was sure of that. I tried to take a peep from the other window but then I heard a someone clearing their throat behind me.

I turned around and saw an old woman, she was carrying shopping bags and was looking at me curiously. Maybe she thinks I'm a thief or something.

"What are you doing there dear?" She asked me.

"Uh... I'm looking for Camille Parr, did you know her?" She smiled at me, at least she know that I'm a good kid.

"Yes I know her, but she's moved to Seattle two days ago." She sighed heavily, "Poor girl, always crying since her fiancé's death." She what? Left two_ fucking _days ago? Damn, talk about bad luck, "Who are you, dear?" She asked curious again. "You're not her _lover_, right?" _Do I look like a lesbian to you? Geez._

"No, I'm just...her friend. I guess she forgot to tell me that she's moved." I said fake smiling. "Thanks for your help." I ran to my car, ignoring her comment about 'kids this day.'

"Shit!" I yelled banging on my steering wheel when I got into my car. She was my only hope and now she's gone! What am I going to do?

Please Review, pictures in my profile


End file.
